


Aquarius

by VolxdoSioda



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Naut Magic, Naut traditions, gods of the ocean and storms, if the natives can have land magic the nauts can have sea magic okay that's all I'm saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Vasco runs them through the storm.
Kudos: 13





	Aquarius

Vasco breathes, and around them, the storm seems to pause, considering the sound.

A distant crack and rumble of thunder; insignificant, not part of his design, of his world. Vasco takes the wheel and _feels, _and through him the currents of the sea and sky roil and tumble, blending along the horizon until the world is nothing but murky blackness, only the occasional flash of distant light to point the way.

Vasco’s marks glow, a burning, pulsing light that tells every Naut on board that he now holds sway over this storm - he is its master, and through this mastery he will guide them safely to shore again.

It takes Nauts years to master the technique. Sea-Given or Sea-Born, every Naut that winds up marked eventually learns the truth of their existence - that there _is _a magic in the world, the same kind of magic that the villagers can use, but for the Nauts it is the sea that beckons, rather than the land.

Tested by the Storm Bird, whispered to by the Deep One, they earn their first mark, and with it, the right to learn the deeper magics of the sea. Vasco still remembers the day they bound his arms and tossed him into the sea. He thought they’d decided to kill him, right up until the song of the Deep One had hit his ears, and his body had shivered, and knowledge had filtered into his mind like a dream. Now he can’t imagine living without it. Without _this._

His range spreads, and then abruptly circles back at him; for a moment he has the sensation of overlap. There is another Naut out here in the sea, guiding their own vessel through the storm. They are not strong enough to hold the storm, but they hold the tides beneath their ship, speeding them through the worst of it. Silently Vasco bids them a safe voyage, and then turns his focus back again.

On board, De Sardet is helping the crew as needed. Soon, Vasco knows, it will be his turn to face the Storm Bird, and meet the Deep One. Even if the Congregation has his records wiped, there is no erasing the truth of his existence. He feels the pull of sea and land alike, and while _en on mil frichtimen _has blessed him and given him the gift of his land magic, he has not yet been blessed similarly by the sea.

Soon, though. Vasco can feel the budding magic, building itself inside De Sardet like a wave. It will be strong, like Vasco’s was. It wouldn’t surprise him if De Sardet leaves the land for the first couple years following his introduction to his powers. Then again, depending on how the Storm and the Deep welcome him, he may retreat further onto the land until he’s able to control his powers a little more.

The storm shakes against Vasco’s mind, the sky turning from a black to a fainter grey. They’re approaching the edge of it’s hold.

“_Tir Fradi in sight!” _Comes the call, and yes, Vasco can feel it now. He feels De Sardet shiver through the ship-bond, knows his partner is feeling the call of the earth himself.

Grey clouds shift as they come out of the storm, and from the black waters thousands of leagues deep comes the crooning call from the God who watches over them always - another job well done. No lives lost.

A stutter in his breath, in his heartbeat, and then all the magic in Vasco falls silent at once. His awareness returns to just himself, the ship once more to merely a vessel made of wood and steel. The crew calm their steps somewhat, and De Sardet glances up at him, quirkling a quick smile that asks _are you alright? _

Vasco inclines his head, and his legate nods back and tucks himself below decks, well aware that his part in this ritual is over for now. Who knows; perhaps the next time they make a journey, his powers will be in full bloom, and the Storm will come for him.

For now however, the trek for supplies has been made, and now they’ve cargo to move, and check-ins to make. No doubt De Sardet will be _thrilled _with the paperwork to be filled out in triplicate.


End file.
